School of Luck and Disaster
by thatsunshine
Summary: Marinette, lead singer of the band Papillon is about to go on tour with the oh so famous boy band AKUMA. But things start to get complicated when she has to be the dancer for said band under her mask. But that is what School of Luck and Disaster trained her for, right? Doing the impossible. Marichat Alya Nino DJwifi Kim Alix Rose Juleka And Nathaneal Chloe


**School of Luck**

 **Everyone has the potential to do something great in life.**

School of Luck and Disaster.

If this school had to be described with one one word it would have to be miraculous. All the students here were receiving the education to later on have a shot at the life they were dreaming of. It didn't even matter what you wanted to pursue, as long as it had to do something with art there always was a way to study it there.

Most of the biggest stars had been educated there, and were now pursuing the life of A listers.

And even though this school was amazing it really didn't bother about all the critique that was directed towards them. Loads of newspapers didn't particularly enjoy the school system. After all there was no way a student could enter into this school without an audition, but almost no one had the chance to audition.

Every lucky student from this school had once received a black letter in their mailbox. In this letter the information about the school stood, if you decided you wanted to join this school, then you had to follow it's instructions. If you didn't you were allowed to simply ignore it. But no one was so stupid to not take this opportunity.

One of these lucky chosen ones was Marinette. She had attended this school now since last year. She would turn seventeen this year and was exited to be in her second year of Design, Dance, Singing & Music and Gymnastics. She had made many new friends, but she was also lucky enough to have a friend there from her previous normal life.

'OMG! Nettie! You should totally do Creative writing like me! It's simply so fun! You would enjoy it so much. I'm sure it would help you with your song writing!' Marinette was stretching next to her friend. They both only shared dance and singing. They had chosen different things for their secondary classes.

'Sure Alya, I'm definitely gonna stop design, so that I can do something that I'm not even interested in.' Alya smiled at that and continued stretching her legs. 'Okay then darling. I only suggested it!' 'For like the seventh time in two days.'

Marinette looked at her friend with fake anger, but Alya just stuck her tongue out at her. They laughed at the idea of them actually getting into a fight.

'GIRLS!' Everyone looked to the front where they saw their dance teachers. They all looked really exited for some reason. The girls gathered around them. The girls seemed curious for the unknown source of this excitement. But not enough to make them interrupt their stretching.

'Girls as many of you might know, loads of the music students will go on tour soon.' For some unknown reason to Marinette there suddenly was a power point behind the teacher with pictures of students. 'Well, we also all know that the famous boy band AKUMA,' the teacher wasn't able to continue, with all the screeching sounds from the fangirls.

Akuma was the most famous boy band at the moment. How couldn't it be, the boys were not only incredibly talented, but they also had amazing managers. They sung their own songs, and you could find your type, no matter what you liked, they had all of them.

'Ladies! That is not the way you should behave, just because you hear the name of someone! Get a grip! As I was saying As you know AKUMA will be going on tour with Papillo-' If the room had been in a chaos situation a minute ago, then they were in the middle of disaster now.

The girls were screaming and jumping around. Marinette looked at Alya and they smirked at each other. They knew that hearing about these two famous bands would give this effect.

'LADIES!' The girls stopped mid-track and looked to the front. They all saw the furious expression on her face so they went back into standing still and looking to the front.

'With my next announcement, whoever makes a noise before I finish is out of the competition.' The girls looked to the front with curiousness, but remained quiet.

'As I was saying, they will be touring together. Everything is prepared besides one thing. The band AKUMA wants to try something new. They don't want loads of backup dancers. They just want one, and they want to hold a competition about who this one dancer could be. Only this class has been asked to participate. If they don't want any of you girls, then they will start to ask other groups. You are given an amazing chance, don't blow it.'

As the teacher closed the door of the classroom, you could hear several screams. The girls were jumping around and crying tears of happiness.

'Marinette, I have to tell the other girls! I will be right back just let me send them a message.' Marinette didn't even have time to reply. Alya had already left her alone.

Marinette didn't want to look awkward so she continued her stretching exercises. She started doing some of the basic ballet positions. She was about to start practicing jumps but the teacher was already back with Alya hot on her heels.

'Ladies I have some of the songs you should practice dancing to on this usb. We will listen to it together twice then you go into pairs and practice your routine. You will have to choose between ballet or hip hop. Let's do this girls.'

The girls got into their usual pairs. And sat next to each other. Marinette sat next to Alya and leaned on her shoulder. She heard the music start as she closed her eyes. She took in all the notes and had to smile. The music didn't go about a girls figure, but actually about being free. That was one of the many things she liked about their music, it actually had a meaning.

'Ladies! We have heard it now twice. So you all have to go now with your pairs. Don't forget, you can always critique people as long as you do it structured.'

Alya was standing up already and offered her hand to Marinette. She took it and pulled herself up with less grace then a falling chicken. They went to one of the corners of the studio and as soon as Marinette was sure that no one was listening did they start to talk.

'Alya! This could mess up everything! We are gonna be going on tour with these people and now they are gonna have a new addition to their group. What is gonna happen if one of us will be chosen to dance with them! You for example! You can't be Alya the lucky girl who gets to dance with the famous band AKUMA, and two minutes later the bass of the band touring, with AKUMA, Papillon! This could end up so bad!'

'Mari! Chill for a second! You have to talk quieter, or everyone might find out that we are members of the band Papillon. I have a solution to all your worries. We simply don't audition, and if we get asked why we tell them we don't feel any connection with the music. How does that sound?' 'Good' 'Okay then let us continue stretching!'

They continued stretching, but Marinette was still worried. What if the lie wasn't good enough? What if someone was suspicious? No! She had to dance like the dancer she was, giving it her all. She didn't have to audition, but she had to give her best now in front of her teacher.

'Ladies! Your time is up. We will now watch some of the dances, it doesn't matter if you want to do it as a duo or a solo. Just remember, you girls will be auditioning alone. First up Ceecee' ((Don't kill meee ))

Ceecee was an absolute stunning dancer she had style and her technique was always perfect. She finished in a dramatic pose where she was holding herself up on her tiptoes and with her arms raised to the sky. She truly was an amazing dancer.

Marinette was really nervous now. So many of the girls before her had given a beautiful performance. She was hoping, with her fingers crossed that there wouldn't be enough time for her to perform.

'Last one up... how about... Marinette! Please show us what you have been working on.' She simply nodded and went to the front.

The music started for some reason she forgot her worries and actually tried to concentrate on the music. She tried telling the story of a girl who danced ballet all her life. One day though did she want to try to dance hip hop but was scared. She was torn between the music. In the end she simply danced to a mix of both of them. After all Marinette could never decide what genre she liked more.

She finished with her arms spread to the sky and her legs crossed. Her chest was heaving as she tried to gasp for air. She wanted to fall to the floor, but she heard an unfamiliar sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Master Fu clapping as he made his way to the front.

Master Fu was the director of this school and not able to be sighted often. Immediately everyone stood up a bit straighter and stoped talking to their friends.

'That was a very outstanding performance miss Marinette. I will see you in the audition for AKUMA, right?' Marinette shook her head and looked at Alya. 'No sir, I'm sorry, but their music doesn't really speak to me.' 'The way you were dancing right now, didn't say the same thing.' 'Well...uh, you see...' 'Marinette will be there!' Her teacher chirped in. Marinette looked at the ground and just wanted to sink into it.

'Okay then Marinette, we will see you there. Everyone now, go to your next class, so that I can talk to your teacher.' Master Fu said, and everyone obliged.

Marinette walked to Alya and pulled her towards her only solution.

'Ceecee!'

Said girl turned around to the two girls and smiled. 'Hey Mari, hey Al! Mari you did AMAZING out there! I'm sure you will win the contest.' 'No way! After all YOU are gonna win! I have my fingers crossed for you.' Ceecee laughed and looked at the two girls with an amused expression. 'I'm sorry, but I won't audition. I managed to get a contract for the four weeks were the tour would still be going to dance in the grand opera de Paris!' 'OMG! That is amazing, but promise that you will stay in contact!' 'Will do!'

'We are doomed!' Marinette was resting her head on Alya's lap and starred into the nothing. Alya played with her hair and looked into the nothing. They were trying to get a plan out of nowhere. Without hopes.

'Marinette I know you want to mop around, but in four minutes it's gonna be six' 'Oh shot I forgot!' Marinette jumped up and waved her goodbye before storming out of the room.

Le magical time skip

'So, Nettie isn't here yet but oh well. Knowing her she will be here any second, Oh look I was right! Please everybody we have now Nettie with us. She is a student of School of luck and disaster and every day she answers your questions!' Those where the words Marinette heard as she entered the studio. She had to smile as she put on her headphones and looked around Alix recording studio.

Alix was a student at SoLaD but instead of having chosen dance and singing like Marinette did, did she take gymnastics and music. She was a really good crowd "pleaser" and was allowed to open her own little radio studio in her room.

'Hey guys! Well today has been stressful I have to do an audition I don't really want to do but oh well. Let's stop talking about me, and lets listen to your problems!'

'Oh this is a good one Nettie!

Hey Nettie and you too Alix! I really want to ask this girl out but I'm scared she will reject me. You see I'm a bit of a nerd and she usually dated more athletic guys. But I do really like her and we talk a lot, but I don't know if she sees me that way. Thank you! Jamesxx

So Nettie what do you say?'

'Well first of hi to you as well. Liking someone is totally normal. What I am trying to say is that you should totally ask her out! But if she rejects you don't sulk over it. Okay? Me and Alix have our fingers crossed for you!'

'Nettie! Here is another good one.

Hey Nettie so me and my best friend are losing contact cause he now has a girlfriend and I think she might see me as a possible thread. But II literally don't see him as a possible boyfriend. I mean, I've known him since diapers and he is like a brother for me after all I'm an only child and so is he so we are like brother and sister since always. I want him to be happy, but I don't want things to change. Any advice? Love Martha'

'Well hello Martha! I totally get you. It must be difficult for you right now. You don't want to loose your bestie, but you want him to be happy. But I think you should really to his girlfriend. She might see you as a competition because you've known him so long, try talking to her and becoming her friend. If you talk to her I'm sure that you will be able to resolve this. You should also talk to your bestie. I hope this might help you and good luck!'

She continued responding to the messages till it was 7:30. She was only allowed to be there one hour and half.

'Okay everybody. I'm only gonna answer to one more message and that is it. Alix can we have an easier one this time?'

'Sure thing Nettie, I have a good one.

Hey Nettie, I had a really stressful day and your voice is quite relaxing. Could you maybe sing a song as a "Goodbye"? Thank you, Alleycat.'

Marinette smiled and took the ukulele her friend was passing her. She smiled and thought a second what she should play and then gave a small nod to Alix.

Chat Noir Pov.

'This is for you Alleycat'

He heard how her soft voice was singing a song he was to familiar with. She was singing the song his band played oh so many times. A tear made it's way down his cheek. He felt as if all his worries vanished.

Sadly the song ended way to quick and she stopped singing. But she didn't stop speaking.

'Hey Alleycat, there are some days were things don't work out as we want but that is alright, after all we can't always be happy. I hope you are better now. Byeeee'

And with that she was gone, and he was left alone with his heart and thoughts.

 **So this is the first chapter of School of Luck and Disaster. I really hope you guys like this. You guys might be here from my other story Rain thought which is another Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. If not maybe go check that out but only if you want. Thank you for reading this.**

 **Much love as always**

 **~thatsunshine**


End file.
